Assembly
The Assembly, housed in the Chamber of the Assembly in Orzammar's Diamond Quarter, is the central legislative political body in the city, second in influence only to the monarch and capable in many instances of superseding his or her power. It is unknown whether the dwarven empire has always had Assemblies in its various kingdoms or if this joint ruling is a more recent development and exclusive to Orzammar itself. The Structure of the Assembly Members of the Assembly are known as "deshyr," which roughly translates to "assembly lord." Dragon Age RPG Set 2 Player's Guide, pg. 17. They are sometimes called, perhaps derisively, "deep lords."As referred to by Ohgren. During the events of Dragon Age: Origins the Assembly is composed of eighty deshyrs drawn from the most influential noble houses in the city. The right of a noble house to claim a vote in the Assembly is predicated on that house having a deshyr, general, or Paragon among their ancestors.Mentioned by Assembly Steward Bandelor. Therefore, the number of Assembly members can fluctuate. To become a member there must first be an opening in the tightly closed ranks, and this usually occurs through death or resignation. An acting member then nominates a candidate who must be approved by one-third of the Assembly. Dragon Age RPG Set 2 Player's Guide, pg. 17. Resignation is uncommon as a deshyr holds their position for life, as does the monarch. The Functions of the Assembly Any deshyr may submit proposals or regulations for debate. The proposed law must be ratified by a majority vote of the Assembly members before the proposal can become law. Debates on such proposals can last years in some cases. Dragon Age RPG Set 2 Player's Guide, pg. 17. The king or queen too may submit proposals for consideration and these are decided upon in the same fashion as if the proposal had been made by a deshyr. When the Assembly enacts a law but does not have a unanimous vote, the king or queen may send the law back for further debate and another vote. This can be done on an unlimited basis and amounts to a legislative veto. Dragon Age RPG Set 2 Player's Guide, pg. 17. The Assembly can also become deadlocked when a decision cannot be made, and this can have disastrous consequences for the city, particularly when it regards the choosing of a king. Bloodshed and chaos run rampant during these times as warring candidates battle for dominance. When the Assembly passes a law, it is recorded in the Memories. Kings and queens are voted into power by a majority vote in the Assembly but this is typically not such a simple matter. Murder, blackmail, and betrayal often presage such decisions when various candidates vie for the position of king. Assembly members are also not safe during such times of debate as Assembly members can be murdered to open a spot in the exclusive roster. Traditionally a king appoints his successor, often an elder son, to rule in his stead by naming him the first candidate for consideration. Dragon Age RPG Set 2 Player's Guide, pg. 18. This does not ensure the heir will be king as the Assembly is not required to recognize the king's choice, but in practice the successor typically takes the throne. There is no proscription upon a female heir being named. Members of the Assembly * Assembly Steward Bandelor: The Steward of the Assembly. A non-voting member. * Lord Helmi: A forward-thinking young representative of House Helmi. * Lord Anwer Dace: A warrior lord and patriarch of House Dace. He has appointed Lady Dace to the Assembly but she does not have the authority to vote.Prima Official Game Guide Dragon Age: Origins, pg. 247. References Category:Dwarven lore Category:Dwarves Category:Orzammar locations